


Family Day

by innercove



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innercove/pseuds/innercove
Summary: A nice AU where Sheba decides that it was high time everyone had some quality family time. Pretending that Alma Torran still exists, that is.





	Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a SoloShe appreciation week on Tumblr, but I had forgotten to upload it. Several months later, here it is! I will try my best to get the next chapter on the other fic up! Thank you for your support!

Sheba walked down the stairs to see Aladdin crafting something in Solomon’s study room. He fumbled through the pieces, tongue stuck against the side of his lips. Aladdin took after her husband’s appearance, blue hair and all, though he happened to get her eyes. Solomon was with his advisors as they made plans to cultivate more crops in the surrounding land. He promised he would return home early that day, but even that had an uncertain outcome. As king of Alma Torran, Solomon was constantly busy with something and rarely came home “on time.” 

“Mom?” Aladdin turned his head around and held up his tiny wooden building. “Is this good?”

“Of course. You worked hard on it.” Sheba picked up the wooden building. “Are you going to show it to your dad when he gets home?”

“Yes, but..” Aladdin frowned. “Dad’ll be tired when he comes home. He’s always in the meeting room or with the strategists or on a mission. Mom, when can I get a staff like yours?”

“Why?”

“So that I can be a good enough magician and see dad more often.”

“You will eventually, son, but you have to continue your training with dedication.” Sheba placed her hand on top of Aladdin’s head.

Sheba watched as her son had a new sense of determination and took his wooden building from her palms. He ran off to start training, and even as she called out to him to be careful, she wasn’t sure if he would even listen. Aladdin was studious, and she could sense Solomon’s sharp perception in him. 

It was hard to imagine what Sheba would’ve done without her son. He was a sunshine in her life, and was a joy throughout the castle. Everyone knew of Aladdin, the prince of Alma Torran, and his birth was celebrated for days. Even at the age of 10, Aladdin was showing skills and strength that have impressed the resistance members, including Solomon and Sheba. It wouldn’t be long before Aladdin was on par with Sheba’s skills, and there was the possibility of him outplaying Arba one day.

Nevertheless, Sheba felt like Aladdin needed more time being with her AND Solomon. He was always in the library, studying with Ugo, or was with practicing magic alongside Tess. Solomon used to read books to Aladdin, but the nightly reading had dwindled since the nation’s priority became a pressing issue. However, Sheba knew that it would mean more to Aladdin if everyone was together under one roof and sharing an activity together. Sheba hummed thoughtfully, thinking up ways to bring her husband and her son together for one peaceful evening. She snapped her fingers as an idea came to mind and, with a quick turn, she hurried out to the castle.

Sheba strolled through the pristine hallway of the castle, her footsteps light against the tile. She had a confident stride as she made her way towards the meeting room. Solomon was there, seated at the end of the long table. Ugo and Arba were there as well, and they were helping Solomon go through different reports from several clan leaders. 

“Sheba?” Solomon looked up and quirked an eyebrow. “What are you–”

“Can I have the room?” Sheba looked at Arba and Ugo. The two advisors looked at one another.

“S-sure, absolutely.” Ugo picked up some stacks of paper and walked out of the room with Arba behind him. When the double doors closed, Sheba placed her hands on her hips.

“Solomon, you need to come home tonight.”

Her husband let out a drawn out sigh. “I would, and you know that, but things have been hectic.”

“Put this all down for one evening. Just tonight,” Sheba walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Aladdin would appreciate you being home tonight.”

“Is something going on with our son?”

“No, nothing’s going on,” Sheba scowled. “You always expect something is wrong with him when I come to see you like this.”

“What else do you expect? You barely got through the battle with David, and I nearly lost both of you in one battle.”

“Solomon,” Her hand rested on his cheek. “He’s okay. You have enough things to worry about. So come home tonight. I think it’s time we have a proper family evening.”

Solomon looked up at Sheba. They watched each other for a moment or two before Solomon closed his eyes.

“You’re right. I’ll come home early.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Sheba smiled and leaned in to kiss Solomon’s forehead. He tilted his head upward so that their lips touched. Sheba’s cheeks turned a bright red, and Solomon laughed. Despite their years of marriage, Sheba still got flustered by Solomon’s easy skinship.

Several hours passed, and Sheba had made dinner for the three of them. She had learned how to cook from the chefs in the castle kitchen, and felt confident in her newfound skills. Aladdin was seated at the table and was surprised by the amount of food that was laid out. He looked up at his mom.

“What’s all this?”

“Your dad is coming home early.”

Aladdin perked up. “Is he really?”

“I hope so.”

Aladdin grinned from ear to ear, and his smile made Sheba feel reassured that a family dinner was worth it. A couple minutes later, there was a soft creak as the wooden door opened. Sheba turned and saw Solomon place his divine staff against the wall. 

“Dad!” Aladdin pushed himself out of his seat and ran to hug Solomon. There was a sense of warmth that radiated throughout the room, and Sheba knew that it was coming from Aladdin’s excitement and Solomon’s subtle joy of seeing his son.

“Aladdin, let your dad sit down so we can eat.” Sheba pointed back towards the table. 

“Oh?” Solomon looked over at the table then back down at Aladdin. “Did your mother make all that?”

“Yup!”

“We need to make sure she doesn’t eat all of it.”

Sheba scowled and took Aladdin away from Solomon with one smooth lift. Despite Solomon’s joke, Sheba was genuinely happy to see him arrive on time. During dinner, Aladdin pointed out what he made and what he learned from Tess during magic training. Solomon listened, adding small commentary whenever he felt fitting. Unsurprisingly, most of the commentary were laced with worry and concern for Aladdin’s well-being. Sheba knew how annoying it would get, but she understood his sentiments. Hell, she felt them, too. She didn’t want Aladdin doing dangerous spells without supervision, nor did she feel comfortable with the thought of sending him to any kind of battle. 

At the end of dinner, Sheba took the plates to clean them up. She watched as Solomon whispered something into Aladdin’s ear. Her son’s face lit up like a candle flame and followed Solomon out of the dining room. Sheba raised an eyebrow but didn’t follow them until after she had finished cleaning up. Her boys were in the study room, where Solomon had three different books beside him. Several comfortable pillows littered the floor, and a cozy blanket was folded on Aladdin and Solomon’s lap. Aladdin was reading out loud when he looked up.

“Mom, sit here!” He patted the empty space beside him. 

“Where did you guys get all these pillows from…?” Sheba placed a small bowl of nuts and crackers on top of the books. 

“I had Ugo send them over,” Solomon ruffled Aladdin’s hair. “It was Aladdin’s idea.”

“A sleepover with us, together!” Aladdin looked back at Sheba. She smiled and pulled her son into a hug. 

“You’re very thoughtful, Aladdin. Okay, what are we reading tonight?”

“Dad chose it!”

“I never got to finish that list of books I wanted to read to you,” Solomon smiled. “But you’re old enough to read some of them now.”

“But I’ll read them out loud.”

“That’s right.”

Aladdin read the first few chapters with strong emotions and emphasis before he became sleepy. Solomon finished off where Aladdin left off, letting his son nod off to sleep with a beautiful dream. Aladdin laid down on the pillows and Sheba and Solomon made sure he was comfortable between them. 

“He looks so peaceful,” Sheba whispered as she brushed away some of Aladdin’s hair away from his face. “Thank you.”

“I was a fool to let work get the better of me.” Solomon looked at Sheba. “You were right. Our son needs this. He needs to know that we love him and that we are there for him.”

“I’m sure he knows it,” Sheba smiled. “You’re a good father, Solomon. Don’t make yourself believe otherwise.”

Her hand rested on top of his, adding a protective layer above Aladdin’s sleeping form. Solomon shifted slightly so Sheba’s hand found his side. His hand reached over to brush against Sheba’s face; his arm was another barrier above their son. Sheba remembered when they swore to protect their child from harm, from all dangers the world would throw. Tonight, she felt reassured that God was on their side more than ever. Aladdin would be safe, and he would be loved.

 


End file.
